Frozen: Sin un Corazón de Hielo
by Fenixyz
Summary: (spoilers, ya dije) El reino congelándose, la joven princesa al borde de morir, la reina aterrada de si misma, y el joven príncipe de otras tierras, en un desesperado intento por salvalos a todos. Hans intentará ayudar a Elsa, salvar a Anna, y salvar el reino. *Un cambiesito al final de la peli. Solo por diversión.*


**NOTA LEER: hey holas y/o hellos a todos y todas.**

 **Por cierto alerta** **SPOILERS**

 **Pues bueno, la verdad hoy me puse a ver Frozen namás por diversión (es mi peli más favorita de Disney), me encanta la peli y todo en ella, pero cada vez que (spoiler) llego a la parte donde Hans se revela como el malo, no se, siempre siento que eso queda muy, MUY fuera de lugar, osea... no veo sentido, si quería el reino lo podría haber tenido desde antes, y yo no soy conocedor del sistema de reyes y reinas y cosas pero no veo como matar a las dos gobernantes lo vuelve Rey a él. Y bueno, por eso siempre me he preguntado como sería el final si ese "giro" en la trama no ocurriera, y entonces me dije:**

 **"Fenixyz! Por qué no lo escribes?" - "y cómo para qué?" - "namás pa pasar el rato, no tienes nada que hacer" - "si cierto... pues bueno, ya que."**

 **Y así pos nació esta cosa, es un One-Shot nada más, solo mostrando el final de la peli, pero sin Hans como villano. No esperen que sea muy interesante o entretenido, pero bueno, lo escribí, y aquí está, espero no lo odien n_n**

* * *

Anna: Hans tienes que besarme!

Hans: wow!

Anna: ahora!

Hans: tranquila.

Aunque preocupado, el pedido le ganó cierta risa. No solo a él, los sirvientes así como el conde presentes, al ver tal escena inmediatamente se retiraron dando privacidad a la pareja.

Hans: Anna qué pasó?

Pregunta recuperando su gesto preocupado a la vez que la carga y la deja suavemente en el sofá.

Anna: Elsa me atacó…! Congeló mi corazón…

Hans: qué?! Dijiste que nunca te lastimaría…

Anna: no quiso hacerlo… no quiso…

Quedan en silencio un segundo, hasta que Anna vuelve a hablar.

Anna: solo un acto de amor verdadero me salvará…

Hans tomó unos segundos procesar su frase.

Hans: un beso entonces…

La dolida princesa sonríe, cierra los ojos y prepara sus labios, el príncipe al verla se apena un poco, pero corresponde ambas acciones, acercándose a ella, sus labios se unen suavemente.

Un beso compartido, dejando fluir sus sentimientos…

Tras unos momentos, él se separa… y al abrir sus ojos… siguen igual…

Anna temblando levemente, recoge un poco de su cabello para verlo, aún blanco…

Anna: Hans…

Hans: qué pasó…?

Anna: no… funcionó…?

Hans: no… espera quizás, no lo hice bien, déjame… probar…

Se le acerca, ambos vuelven a besarse, él la toma de la mejilla y gira un poco su cabeza, para darle un beso más profundo.

Al volver a separarse, Anna sigue en el mismo estado…

Hans: por qué…?

Anna también está confundida, mirándose su cabello y sus temblorosas manos piensa en voz alta.

Anna: se supone… que un acto de amor de verdad me curaría… entonces por qué…?

Un pensamiento llega a ella, y la hace mirar al príncipe con un semblante sorprendido y dolido.

Anna: … Hans… tú… no me amas…

Hans: Anna! Si te amo! Es… esto… solo… te amo… pero…

No es capaz de seguir su oración, Anna baja la mirada, aún sorprendida y dolida por la escena.

Hans se preocupa, se pone de pie y con voz temblorosa le habla.

Hans: n-no te preocupes…! Traeré a Elsa ella… ella podrá ayudarte. Está aquí en el castillo solo… espera un momento.

Oír que su hermana estaba allí la sorprendió, pero no pudo decir nada pues él ya se había marchado antes de poder hacerlo.

Se abrazó tanto como pudo, sintiendo el frío cada vez entrar más en su cuerpo…

" _no te puedes enamorar tan pronto."_

" _es amor de verdad."_

" _yo no creo que lo sea."_

Aquellas frases llegaron a su cabeza…

Con esos pensamientos, solo pudo quedarse recostada en el sofá.

 _ **~Frozen~**_

Elsa intentaba con todas sus fuerzas jalar sus cadenas. Constantemente viendo aquella catástrofe que ella provocó.

Tenía que liberarse, liberarse e irse a otro sitio, cualquiera… cualquier lugar donde sus poderes no pudieran lastimar a nadie otra vez…

El sonido de pasos y voces la alertan, se da cuenta de que Hans se acerca con unos guardias…

El miedo la invade, sus poderes congelan las cadenas, al punto de hacerlas hielo puro…

Jala con todas sus fuerzas… detrás de la puerta se oyen los golpes de los presentes, procurando derribar la congelada puerta.

Hay un poderoso estruendo, consiguen abrir la puerta, y Hans es el primero en entrar y ver… el muro de la celda destruido… y Elsa ya no estaba…

Hans: Reina Elsa…

 _ **~Frozen~**_

En la distancia, fuera del reino, Kristoff camina sin rumbo, sumido en su lamento.

Sven lo regaña, él no quiere escucharlo, más pronto ve como la tormenta en Arendelle empeora más…

 _ **~Frozen~**_

Olaf intetó ayudar a Anna, pero poco podía hacer, pronto tuvo la suerte de ver como Kristoff se acercaba velozmente de regreso al reino.

Eso hizo a Anna darse cuenta que tenía una oportunidad de salvarse, con ayuda del muñeco de nieve consiguió salir del castillo, y una vez afuera intentó llegar hasta el vendedor de hielo.

 _ **~Frozen~**_

La tormenta no hace más que empeorar segundo a segundo, la nieve, el hielo, el frío cubre toda la tierra, el agua y el cielo.

La ventisca se hace más fuerte, haciendo casi imposible a Anna el caminar. Al ver sus manos, ve sus dedos empezar a congelarse, convertirse en hielo…

Anna: no…

Con la poca fuerza que le queda, intenta seguir avanzando…

Anna: Kristoff…

 _ **~Frozen~**_

Por su lado, Kristoff también atraviesa aquella tormenta, ayudado por Sven consiguen vencer el viento, y evitar un desastre posiblemente mortal. Se separan tras la caída y colisión de un barco, pero con su amigo reno aún a salvo, él sigue adelante a toda prisa, en búsqueda de Anna.

 _ **~Frozen~**_

Elsa busca desesperadamente un camino, un camino a cualquier parte. Lejos de la tormenta, lejos de todo y de todos.

Ve una silueta acercarse a ella y se aterra.

Intenta huir, pero antes oye la voz de Hans.

Hans: Elsa! De esto no puedes escapar!

Grita con fuerza, su grito es apenas oído en contra de rugido de la tormenta.

Elsa se gira a verlo, con desesperación lo ve y le habla mientras retrocede.

Elsa: solo...! Cuida de mi hermana y ya!

No puede hacer nada más, para proteger a su hermana y a todos debía irse.

Hans: tu hermana…?! Regresó de la montaña débil y helada!

Aquello dejó estática a la reina.

Hans: dijo que congelaste su corazón!

Esa frase hizo su pecho hundirse en un pozo de desesperación…

Elsa: no…

Hans: su piel era de hielo… su cabello se puso blanco! Yo traté de ayudarla pero no pude! Ella está muriendo!

Todo su cuerpo se congelo, y no consecuencia de sus poderes…

Elsa: no…

Hans: Elsa! Solo tú puedes ayudarla!

Dio unos pasos tambaleantes hacia atrás… incapaz de comprender lo que él le estaba diciendo…

Elsa: no… no…

Hans consiguió acercarse lo suficiente para tomarla de los hombros y hablarle de frente.

Hans: elsa! Tienes que venir! Ella te necesita!

Elsa: … no puedo…!

Hans: si puedes! Si no vienes morirá!

Elsa: no puedo! No lo entiendes! No puedo hacer nada! No se cómo!

Hans: tienes que venir! Hayaremos la forma!

Elsa: y cuál es?!

Grito con desepseración al borde del llanto.

Elsa: no tengo el poder de detenerlo! No puedo hacer nada! La tormenta está en mí!

Hans: elsa…!

Elsa: no lo puedo controlar! No puedo hacer nada! Soy un monstruo! No puedo…!

Elsa siguió gritando y gritando, con sus ojos dejando caer lágrimas que se volvían hielo en sus mejillas. Siguió menospreciándose y enviando gritos de odio hacia sí misma.

Hans no podía hablarle, ella no lo escuchaba, la tormenta empeoraba debido a su conflicto emocional. Tenía que hacer algo para calmarla.

Los gritos de Elsa mueren cuando Hans la jala por los hombros y pega sus labios a los suyos. La acción la asombra demasiado, la sorpresa y confusión hacen a su mente colapsar, igual que sus sentimientos…

La tormenta repentinamente se detiene, la nieve cae cual cortina sobre la tierra, y se hace el silencio…

Hans se separa de ella, Elsa queda demasiado impactada, y su cuerpo cae al suelo, él la atrapa.

 _ **~Frozen~**_

La tormenta se había detenido, copos de nieve quedaron dispersos y detenidos en plena caída.

Todos se asombraron al notar aquello.

Kristoff mira a su alrededor, asombrado, y pronto distingue a Anna en la distancia.

Kristoff: Anna!

Corre hacia ella.

 _ **~Frozen~**_

Hans sujeta a Elsa, quien queda de rodillas en el suelo, con la cabeza caída igual que su expresión…

Hans: Elsa…

Intenta que reaccione, pero no lo consigue, y pronto ve a alguien acercarse.

?: sabía que usted no era digno de confianza!

El príncipe se sorprende. El conde de Weselton esta de pie a solo unos metros, una gran espada en mano, mirando al príncipe y a la reina con desprecio.

Hans: qué cree que hace?!

Conde: salvar al mundo de este monstruo endemoniado!

Elsa apenas logra abrir los ojos y ver solo una escena borrosa.

Hans la suelta y se pone frente a ella, protegiéndola.

Conde: apártese de mi camino!

Hans: si quiere dañar a la reina… tendrá que matarme a mí primero!

Elsa escucha aquello, y lentamente distingue lo que sucede.

El conde mira al príncipe con desprecio, y habla en una voz fría y traicionera.

Conde: que así sea…

 _ **~Frozen~**_

Anna, sintiendo todo su cuerpo helado, no podía avanzar más, pero si pudo alzar la vista, y ver a Kristoff correr hasta ella.

Anna: Kristoff…

Sonríe, pero su sornisa muere cuando gira los ojos, y ve a su hermana en el suelo, delante de esta, Hans con los brazos extendido en manera protectora, protegiéndola del ataque de aquel hombre.

Anna: Elsa…

Voltea a Kristoff… lo ve corriendo hacia ella… sabe que no le queda tiempo… si no llega a él… pero… Elsa…

De alguna forma consigue la fuerza para girarse y correr hasta su hermana…

 _ **~Frozen~**_

Hans no se mueve, aún cuando el conde blande la espada desde lo alto directo hacia él.

Elsa lo ve, reuniendo su magia en su mano, crea una ráfaga de hielo, y lanza esta hacia Hans, quitándolo del camino.

Todo va en cámara lenta, mientras la espada del conde desciende... directo hacia ella.

Anna: NO…!

Exclama la princesa, al momento en que se interpone, inclinándose hacia su hermana, y extiende su mano en señal de defensa…

El mismo momento que todo su cuerpo se convierte en hielo…

… la espada termina partiéndose al chocar contra Anna, y el impacto hace también caer al hombre.

Un último aliento se ve escapar de la boca de Anna… y se termina…

Elsa tarda unos segundos en ver lo ocurrido…

Elsa: Anna!

Exclama con dolor y se cruza al frente de ella, sus manos tocan las mejillas de lo que ahora, es una estatua de hielo… un recuerdo de su querida hermana…

No queriendo creer lo que ve, acaba cayendo y abrazando aquella estatua helada… llorando desconsolada…

Hans, Kristoff, incluso Olaf y Sven, ven aquella imagen, y todos sienten su corazón romperse…

El silencio y la tristeza los envuelve… pero ocurre lo imposible…

El cuerpo de Anna empieza a tomar color… el hielo se desvanece, excepto por Elsa, todos ven aquello incrédulos.

En pocos segundos más, el hielo se vuelve carne, y Anna toma un nuevo aliento de vida.

Elsa la siente moverse, y al verla, solo exclama su nombre y la abraza, siendo correspondida con igual calidez.

La sonrisa de todos no se hace esperar

Elsa: Anna…!

Anna: oh… Elsa…

Elsa: tú te sacrificaste solo por mí?

Anna: … eres mi hermana, te amo.

El pequeño muñeco de nieve sonríe, y agarrándose la cabeza, literalmente, exclama con alegría.

Olaf: un acto de amor de verdad…! Descongela el corazón!

Elsa al oír esas palabras medita por un segundo.

Elsa: el amor descongela… es verdad?

Anna: Elsa?

Elsa: amor!

Todos se maravillan cuando el hielo empieza a fragmentarse, flotando en el aire cual si fueran estrellas, todo el reino empieza a descongelarse, la nieve y el hielo se desvanecen en segundos. No solo una milagro, sino una maravilla, una espectáculo de belleza, al ver los destellos de hielo volar por el aire, reunidos por su reina, quien ahora junto a todos, yace de pie en uno de los barcos ahora libres en las bellas y cálidas aguas.

Elsa reúne todo el hielo en un solo punto, y pronto se disuelve.

Su hermana aún maravillada, le sonríe.

Anna: sabía que podías.

Olaf tan feliz como todos, mira alrededor y habla en gesto alegre.

Olaf: sin duda, este es el mejor día de mi vida. Y el último por lo visto…

Menciona al notar como su cuerpo va derritiéndose.

Elsa al verlo ríe un poco y con un movimiento de su mano…

Elsa: oh Olaf, tranquilo amiguito.

Pronto Olaf gira un poco recuperando su cuerpo, y al estar armado de nuevo, una nube y una pequeña nevada se aparecen sobre él.

Olaf: mi propia nevada personal!

Ríe demasiado alegre, y algo apenado por el favor.

La alegría de todos es rota cuando oyen al conde quejarse y ponerse de pie.

Hans y Kristoff lo miran sumamente molestos, más Anna los deiene, y se acerca ella misma.

El pequeño hombre frota su cabeza y luego ve a la princesa acercarse, notando igual la falta de hielo, y a la reina cerca.

Conde: … oh! Princesa! Que gusto me da verla sana y salva! Jo jo~ sin duda usted entenderá… que todo esto es solo… un gran malentendido.

Anna si, yo lo entiendo bien, pero parece que usted no es capaz de entenderlo.

Antes de dejarlo decir algo, le da un fuerte pisotón. Causándole un grito y empezar a saltar del dolor mientras se agarra su dolorido pie.

Anna: eso, fue por lo del baile. Ahora si chicos, todo suyo.

Hans y Kristoff sonríen con cierta malicia.

Antes de darse cuenta, el pobre conde es arrojado fuera del barco y sin más, cae al agua.

Anna y Elsa no pueden sino abrazarse, completamente felices. Hans y Krsitoff las miran, y luego se ven entre si.

Kristoff: oh! Soy Kristoff, un placer.

Dice extendiendo su mano.

Hans: príncipe Hans, de las Islas del Sur

Responde estrechando su mano.

Kristoff: lo se, me han contado sobre ti

Con alegría flotando alrededor, la catástrofe al fin termina.

 _ **~Frozen~**_

Conde: esto es inaceptable! Soy una víctima del miedo!

Exclama el pequeño hombre mientras dos guardias lo llevan levantándolo de ambos brazos hasta uno de los barcos.

Conde: No pueden hacerme esto!

Sus quejas no surten efecto, y pronto es lanzado sin cuidado dentro de una celda, misma donde sus dos hombres ya están sentados.

Revolviéndose por completo se levanta y se aferra a los barrotes de la puerta cuando esta se le cierra en su cara.

Conde: yo les exijo! Ver al a reina!

El representante real se acerca con una pergamino en mano.

Representante: oh tengo un mensaje de la reina. "Arendelle desde esta fecha y por siempre dejará de asociarse con…" con "Weseltonio".

Conde: WESELTON! ES WESELTON!

Grita molesto y trata de jalar las rejas, pero de nuevo sus quejas no sirven de nada, pues es dejado en la celda junto a sus hombreS.

En el muelle, Hans ve la escena un tanto divertido, antes de volverse para ver a la reina.

Hans: me aseguraré que llegue a su nación, y que sus superiores se enteren de lo que ha hecho.

Elsa: Arendelle le está agradecido príncipe Hans. Y yo también.

Hans: es un palcer para mí, alteza. … ah y… quería, pedirle perdón por… lo de antes…

Elsa se muestra confundida, pero pronto entiende, y se avergüenza un poco.

Elsa: oh! No te preocupes por eso. En realidad, debo agradecerte, por toda tu ayuda.

Él nO sabe que decir, así que prefiere callar y ver hacia otra dirección.

Elsa: espero vuelvas a visitarnos en algún momento, se que a Anna le haría ilusión.

Hans: si… a Anna…

Su mirada se vuelve preocupada, y algo dolida… Elsa lo nota…

Elsa: … y… a mí también claro.

Le sonríe, él se demora, pero responde igual.

Hans: si claro…! Me encantará, verlas de nuevo… a ti… y a ella… a las dos… si…

Dicho eso, y con el llamado del barco para zarpar, el joven príncipe da una reverencia a modo de despedida, la joven reina responde con una propia, y pronto él sube, para luego partir.

Elsa ve un momento el barco alejarse, exhala un suspiro por la nariz, y relaja los hombros. Con una sonrisa en su rostro da la vuelta y regresa.

 _ **~Frozen~**_

Anna da una gran sorpresa a Kristoff, pagando su deuda con él, entregándole un trineo nuevo.

También le hace saber sobre su nuevo título oficial. Ambos se llenan de felicidad, y no evitan el compartir un suave beso.

 _ **~Frozen~**_

Olaf cumple su sueño de conocer el verano, disfrutando del sol, la luz y las flores.

 _ **~Frozen~**_

No mucho después, el pueblo se reúne en el castillo, su amada reina en el centro sonríe a todos.

Elsa: están listos?!

La respuesta son aplausos y miradas llenas de emoción.

Con un golpe de su pie en el suelo, todo este se congela, bellas esculturas adornan los arcos del castillo, y con un pase de sus manos, ambas fuentes son ahora decoraciones majestuosas.

Y un as de luz enviado al cielo crea una bella nevada.

Todo el lugar de convierte en una pista hermosa de patinaje.

Anna se acerca, resbalándose un poco, hasta Elsa, quien la ayuda a detenerse.

Anna: es lindo abrir las puertas.

Elsa: nunca más las cerraremos Anna.

La alegría cruza y se contagia en todo el reino.

Arendelle, un reino de hielo, poseedor de un cálido corazón.


End file.
